Kakashi! Retourne au collège!
by MV-GD
Summary: Kakashi, 17 ans et pourtant déjà policier de sa ville, se fait renvoyé au collège./Fic abandonnée, mais si quelqu'un veut la reprendre et la continuer il peut!


Cette fic se passe dans notre monde.

Il n'y donc aucun ninja, pas de ninjutsu, d'invocations ou de trucs du genre.

Infos:

-Pour les écoles, j'ai pris les écoles suisses. N'y faites pas attention et regardez les âges!

-Il y a quelques incohérences (Kakashi qui travaille à treize ans par exemple), mais n'y faites pas attention, il y a des choses que je ne savais pas expliquer autrement.

-Laissez des reviews, si vous voulez une suite!

-Ceci n'est pas une fic comique, ni une fic de dépressive.

A plus!

* * *

><p>-Kakashi, en fait t'as quel âge ? demanda un jour Jiraya à son cher employé<p>

-17, répondit-il rapidement.

-Ah. Dis-moi, t'as pas envie de faire comme les autres de ta génération ? Sortir entre potes, aller au collège et insulter les profs dans leur dos ?

-Je te vois venir, toi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je t'ai trouvé une place dans un collège pas loin. Je connais la directrice, Tsunade…

-Très drôle. Arrête ta blague, maugréa le cadet.

-C'est pas une blague, tu y vas la semaine prochaine, comme ça tu as le temps de t'arranger avec ta petite famille ce week-end !

L'épouvantail était effaré. Lui ? Au collège ? Il avait déjà quitté l'école depuis longtemps. Et puis il avait son boulot et une famille à charge.

Il est temps de vous présenter le héros de cette histoire : kakashi Hatake. Des cheveux gris en bataille sur un visage long et fin caché sous un masque, un œil noir et l'autre rouge, barré d'une cicatrice, 1m80, une carrure plutôt fine mais des muscles d'athlète. Mais aussi flic dans la brigade anti-drogue et anti-gangs, sous les ordres de Jiraya. Kakashi était le plus jeune policier de la ville : 17 ans.

Il vivait dans une grande maison, héritée de son père, le milliardaire Sakumo. Celui-ci s'était suicidé lorsque Kakashi avait six ans et le jeune avait vécu dans plusieurs familles d'accueil avant de s'y installer avec sa petite famille composée de Deidara, le grand blond aux cheveux longs, Hidan, cheveux gris et yeux violets, et des trois Uchiwa : Sasuke, le plus jeune de la famille, Itachi, son grand frère et Madara, ou plutôt Tobi, qui avait un âge mental de huit ans pour un âge physique de seize. Il les avait rencontrés lorsqu'il avait onze ans. Il les avait aidé à se sortir d'une situation assez embarrassante. Ils étaient effectivement victimes de racket. Mais cette histoire n'est pas intéressante pour l'instant.

C'était Madara qui posait le plus de problèmes à Kakashi maintenant que son boss l'avait envoyé dans le collège de cette ''divine'' Tsunade comme il le dit lui-même. En tant que policier il avait deux jours complets de congé par semaine. Ces deux jours-là il pouvait s'occuper de son Tobi mais il ne pouvait désormais plus et les reste de la famille non plus. Ah maudit soit Jiraya et ses idées à deux balles ! Kakashi savait déjà à la première rencontre, il y a quatre ans, que ce type n'était pas comme les autres…

_-Hé les gars, j'ai retrouvé le gosse ! Il est là !_

_Kakashi sortit de sa cachette et regarda les trois flics qui lui couraient après depuis bientôt trois mois. Le petit épouvantail venait en effet de fuir sa quatrième famille d'accueil sous prétexte que celle-ci ne voulait plus de lui. Il avait entendu ses parents adoptifs discuter un soir. Il n'avait pas pu écouter toute la conversation. Il était parti en larmes après les mots : ''On va le rendre, on ne peut pas le garder, il est trop bizarre.'' Après son départ ses parents avaient contacté la police pour lancer une recherche. C'est pour ça que maintenant Kakashi se retrouvait à près de quatre-cents kilomètres de son point de départ, avec ses trois policiers aux trousses._

_-Et merde…comment je vais m'en sortir sur ce coup-là ?_

_La réponse lui vint bientôt. Il prit ses jambes à son cou et courut vers le fond de la ruelle. Il se trouva devant un mur qu'il franchir sans trop de peine. Mais le géant aux cheveux blancs lança un berger allemand à sa suite. L'épouvantail se trouva bientôt dans une cour sans issue. Le chien franchit le mur suivi de son maître et des deux autres flics. Kakashi regarda autour de lui, ne trouva aucune porte. Il choisit donc la seule issue : l'escalade…_

_-Il va escalader l'immeuble ?_

_-Merde ! Faut pas qu'il nous échappe !_

_Le dernier policier dégaina son arme de service et tira. Trois coups. Kakashi lâcha prise et tomba à terre sous une pluie de verre provenant de la vitre auquel il s'accrochait._

_-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Tirer sur un gamin ! Non mais ça va pas ?_

_-Calme, je l'ai pas touché, répondit l'autre d'un ton morne._

_-Non mais t'aurais pu, laissa échapper le colosse aux cicatrices, le dernier flic._

_-Pas question qu'il reparte, dit le tireur en ignorant le colosse. On lui a assez couru après comme ça. Jiraya, passe les menottes. _

_-T'en fais pas un peu trop ?_

_Kakashi se releva et se retrouva immédiatement maintenu par l'épaule par le tireur qui lui passait les menottes. Les trois représentants de l'ordre l'amenèrent ensuite vers une voiture balisée. Leur prisonnier fut poussé brutalement sur le siège arrière, à côté du géant aux cheveux blancs, pendant que le colosse et le tireur se plaçait devant. Ils démarrèrent. Les deux policiers installés devant bavardaient joyeusement. Kakashi, lui, regardait par la fenêtre, le front collé à la vitre. Jiraya l'observait en silence. _

_Au bout d'un moment, Kakashi fut pris de crampes dans les mains à cause des bracelets trop serrés. Il chercha une position plus confortable mais ses mouvements attirèrent l'attention du colosse. _

_-Calme-toi derrière si tu veux pas finir dans une cellule sans voir d'avocats._

_-Ibiki, il a juste mal aux mains, c'est normal après une demi-heure avec des menottes trop serrées._

_-Ok, desserre-les, qu'il arrête un peu de bouger._

_Le dénommé Jiraya s'approcha de Kakashi à qui il retira complètement les menottes. Kakashi l'observa, incrédule. En voilà un qui ne ressemblait pas à ses collègues ! Il ne s'en plaignait d'ailleurs…pas tant que ça lui permettait de se débarrasser de ses bracelets de fer… _

_L'équipage roula encore un moment puis arriva au petit matin au commissariat. On le laissa seul un moment dans un petit bureau. Il profita de se temps libre pour chercher un moyen de s'enfuir. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre mais à ce moment-là Jiraya le rejoignit. Il semblait gêné._

_-Euh petit, on a un problème. En fait…j'ai appelé tes parents…_

_-Ce ne sont plus mes parents, s'énerva Kakashi._

_-Oui, bon. Ben en fait, pendant que t'étais pas là ils t'ont…désadopté._

_-En bref ils m'ont abandonné._

_-En quelque sorte. Alors j'ai appelé l'orphelinat mains ils ne veulent pas…te…reprendre._

_-Je vois._

_-Est-ce que tu sais où aller ? Je peux t'héberger un moment si tu veux…_

_-C'est bon , je connais des gens, ils peuvent m'aider. Vous pouvez m'amener à…cette adresse ? demanda le jeune en tendant un billet à Jiraya._

_Ce dernier prit ses clés et amena le gosse vers sa voiture. Il le posa quelques minutes plus tard vers le nord de la ville, devant une petite maison assez accueillante si on exceptait le jardin remplis d'herbes folles. Jiraya laissa le gamin sortir et l'observa par la fenêtre de la portière. Kakashi sonna à la porte qui fut bientôt ouverte par un grand garçon aux longs cheveux noirs. Celui-ci se retourna et cria quelque chose dans la maison. Bientôt arrivèrent d'autres jeunes. L'un deux sauta littéralement au cou de Kakashi. Il portait un masque orange et des cheveux noirs en bataille. Kakashi rentra dans la maison et ferma la porte. Sur ce fait, Jiraya repartit vers le commissariat._

_Trois jours plus tard, il revenait à cette maison et proposait à Kakashi d'aider la police, car même si il était jeune, Kakashi était celui qui avait échappé à la traque de la police pendant un peu plus de trois mois. Ses talents en course,en camouflage, en grimpe et en combat (à mains nues, à l'arme blanche, au karaté, au judo,…)qu'il avait montrés lors de sa fugue seraient bien utiles à une équipe de policiers._

Après tous ces souvenirs, Kakashi partit voir sa voisine, celle qui d'habitude s'occupait de Tobi lorsque personne d'autre ne pouvait le faire. Il espérait qu'elle pourrait s'occuper du gosse lorsque le gris ne pourrait plus. Sacré Jiraya...


End file.
